


Final Words

by WowWaldo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Death, Family, Friendship, Goodbyes, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowWaldo/pseuds/WowWaldo
Summary: At the final battle to defeat Salem, Ruby's crew die by Grimm. Now Ruby must defeat Salem all by herself. But is she truly alone? While strangled to death by Salem, Ruby sees all her friends and family; they each have one last talk with her before they go to the afterlife. Will this talk help her defeat Salem, or will she just join them in the afterlife as well? Read and find out! (Original story can be found on fanfiction net, under the same username, WowWaldo)





	1. Ruby's struggle against Salem

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to LockonMe from DeviantArt. He’s pretty much the beta reader, also the one who helped make chapters 1-3. The rest I went solo, so if the quality drops, then you know why.   
> The idea originated when I saw RWBY chibi and a suffocating Ruby with her cape. I thought of Ruby and the Noose. However a few months passed and I decided on changing to something more… believable. The original group she was going to see in limbo was Penny, Weiss, Torchwick, Pyramid, Yang, and Qrow.

The final battle at Beacon Academy had been lasting for hours. Ruby Rose alongside her friends, family, and comrades of hunters and huntresses had become humanity’s last glimmer of hope against Salem’s seemingly infinite armies of Grimm. 

Ruby’s friends and allies helped her come face to face with Salem, however they could not help her fight because more Grimm got in their way. As Ruby fought Salem, everyone focused on defeating the army of Grimm that separated them from Ruby. As each hour passed, more of Ruby’s comrades fell to exhaustion and their time had come under what seemed the final fight against Grimm.

Under the fifth hour, all her friends and allies were dead at Beacon’s Fallen academy. Ruby was now everyone’s last hope in defeating Salem. Would Ruby Rose soon join them? Upon the sixth hour of fighting, laid Ruby Rose being strangled by Salem, the Ruler of all Grimm. 

Ruby had her only scythe broken in three pieces, along with her precious left hand broken and her left leg entirely shattered. A large part of the scythe was still stuck inside of her, after Salem pierced Ruby with one of her remaining pieces of the scythe. 

Salem, too had received multiples wounds by fighting Ruby. Her legs were blown off, she had lost her right eye, by Ruby’s special abilities upon her Silver eyes. However, it would take more than that to defeat the Queen of all Grimm. 

“How does it feel, Ruby Rose? To feel your life slipping with every second?” Salem put more strength into her hands against a powerless Ruby,” This actually give me nostalgia, why is that? Oh wait, its because I killed your mother, Summer Rose, in a similar fashion. Like mother, like daughter I suppose~” 

“Th-that’s what you think S-Salem!” Ruby could barely shout back,” I will stop you, here and n-now... ughh…” 

Ruby’s body was giving in to the pain, and she was nearly out of determination to stop Salem. Hope began to slip as her vision was beginning to blur. Finally her vision faded to black.

Ruby opened her eyes once more, she realized she was no longer in battle, and was sitting in a chair. In front of her was a table; a brown table with a list of names from people who she met along her journey. Past the table of where Ruby sat, stood a white gate. Many names were highlighted, while a large portion were either crossed out in blue or red ink.

Within moments she heard the echoes of heels clicking against the floor, coming from the white gate the person revealed themselves; it was…


	2. Ice Queen

“W-WEISS!?” Ruby’s voice screamed in shock and got up,” What are you doing here!?” 

“Hmph, I should be the one asking you that Ruby.” Weiss Schnee tapped the table impatiently,” Here I thought you would be the one who could actually take down Salem, but here you are in limbo; you can’t even go to the afterlife until you finish your business here in Remnant.” 

“Th-then why are you still here?” Ruby felt that she already knew the answer.

“Be-because I still want to see you finish off Salem, she’s the reason why Grimm are still around, moreso why all of us died.” 

“Everyone died!” Ruby said in disbelief,” I-I can’t believe this happened… it must have happened while I was focused fighting Salem.”

Ruby felt angered and worthless that she failed to notice her dying comrades while fighting Salem. 

“Well it did, so don't beat yourself over it,” Weiss put her hand on Ruby’s cheek,” We all knew what would happen if we failed, we somewhat accepted it all. It sounds strange but… deep down, I sorta knew you would be the only survivor.” 

Weiss’ solemn and acceptance into death struck Ruby’s heart with each word.

“Well… what should I do now?” Ruby felt tears slowly roll down her cheeks,” Without my friends and family, what else will I do? I-is everything over? Should I even bother trying any more?” 

Weiss was stunned upon Ruby’s breakdown. She, however still knew Salem hadn’t died yet; and Ruby was still the last shred of hope for humanity for all life on Remnant. With all her might, she smacked Ruby’s face with the back of her hand. Ruby arched back and the chair broke from the impact of the blow.  
Ruby touched her pained cheek and looked at Weiss with a hurt expression.

“Th-that hurt me more than it hurt you,” Weiss held back her tears,” Y-you dolt! Snap out of it and go defeat Salem! After that you should go live your life doing whatever pleases you. It’s what I would want you to do.”  
After ordering Ruby what to do, Weiss was slowly fading right before her eyes.

“B-bu-but…” Ruby got back up. 

“No buts! I’m running out of time, so here are my last words to you; It’s been an honor being your friend. Every moment, good and bad; was something I’ll never forget, even in the afterlife. Goodbye, Ruby Rose.” Weiss walked into the opened gates; fading from Ruby’s sights. 

Just as Weiss left, the sounds of her heels echoed and rang in Ruby’s ears, as flashbacks of all the times they spent together flashed into Ruby’s mind; another person Ruby knew came out the gate. The black haired faunus made her appearance…


	3. The loyal faunus

“Blake, you too huh…” Ruby averted Blake’s crestfallen eyes. Ruby clenched her fist so much, blood came out, and hit the table to vent her fury” Why did Salem and the Grimm have to take away so many people I loved and cared about!”  
“Ruby. It’s okay,” Blake placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder,” Everyone has to die eventually. Humans, Animals, Faunus, they all will die eventually. We all knew what would happen if we failed, so once you defeat Salem, then all our efforts won’t be in vain.” 

After hearing Blake’s advice, Ruby felt the need to speak up. She knew Blake was right about everyone's sacrifice; it had to be done so that Ruby could finish off Salem. Before she realized it, Blake began fading like Weiss did.

“Hey Blake, I know this might not be the best time to say this, but I’m glad you’ve trusted me as your leader for so long.”  
“Ruby, this will be the last time we will ever see each other again before you die again; saying this now is the best time.” Blake smiled softly,” You became one of the first people I ever truly trusted; with my life and with my problems like the White Fang.” 

Blake started to walk towards the gate, leaving Ruby with a saddened expression. 

“Wait Blake, don’t you want to say last words like Weiss did?” Ruby asked her teammate, hoping to hear her respond.

“Yes; Thanks for staying true to yourself, and being a friend.” Blake smiled once more. 

Upon Blake leaving, Ruby felt saddened upon seeing the memories of her time with Blake flash before each step Blake made as she walked away and into the gates. 

Exiting the sounds of Blake's boots, entered the sounds of intense running, specifically towards Ruby. The intense runner blasted through the gates and crashed onto Ruby and onto the ground.


	4. The beloved sister

“Wha-?” Ruby could hardly speak. Her words were cut short by a squeeze. She recognized the intensity of the hug; it was none other than her beloved half-sister; Yang Xiao Long. Only she was able to make a hug that intense.

“Yang…” Ruby hugged back,” Why didn't anyone retreat? Blake and Weiss told me everyone else is dead.” 

Yang broke the hug. She looked restless and her face showed she had so much to say. 

“Rubes, listen…” Yang took a breath,” The night before we all attacked, we all swore to fight together and to die together. And we intended to keep that promise. So when Neptune died, things got more intense. Sun died next, then Nora, then Ren…. Eventually everyone else died one by one, I was the last one to die…” 

Yang made sure to keep eye contact, and tried to maintain her composure. She cried and hugged Ruby again. The warmth gave Ruby a nostalgic feeling, remembering the time Yang was dumped for the first time, and Ruby was the only one who helped comfort her in her time of need.

“I wish I could've lived long enough to see my sister grow up.” Yang teared up. Ruby wiped a tear from Yang’s warm cheek,” But it looks like you're all grown up.” 

“So aren't you going to tell me to beat Salem like everyone else has?” Ruby quietly asked,”It's my fate right?” 

“... It's your choice. If you die now, I won't be mad. If you die later, I won't be mad because… you're my sister and I'll always love you…” Yang slowly disappeared along with her warmth against Ruby. “Damn, looks like even the extra time Blake gave me didn’t help much.”

Yang didn't walk out to the gates like everyone else; she had vanished. Ruby punched the ground weakly; why did they decide to die together… 

After a few more punches, she felt a surge of determination and adrenaline run through her body. The memories between her beloved sister and herself played like a movie; each memory meant so much to her. I will avenge all my friends and family. Salem will pay.

As Ruby stood back up, two older gentlemen walked out the gate side by side, bickering like old comrades. Ruby recognized the two in a heartbeat.


	5. The broken father and sober uncle

“Qrow she’s my daughter, I should tell her!” The tall blonde spoke.  
“Who cares Tai? I’m the one who taught her how to wield a scythe! Without me, she wouldn’t have even made it this far! I should tell her!” Qrow shot back. 

“Dad... Uncle Qrow…” Ruby muttered looking at them with hopeful eyes. 

As the two finally reached her; they had a silent argument; resulting with Qrow taking a step back while Taiyang took a knee and looked at his daughter.

“You remind so much of Summer…” Tai spoke first, scratching the back of his blond hair head nervously,” Ruby, I’m going to be honest; I don’t want you to die like she did.”  
“Salem told me, that she killed mom.” Ruby admitted,” Why did mom try to fight someone so dangerous alone?” 

Her question nearly broke his spirit. He looked devastated upon hearing that question. Taiyang looked away, regaining his composure. 

“She fought to the death so that you could live your life.” Taiyang finally spoke, ” I honestly thought with our strength and numbers; we would stand a chance against her army of Grimm and -”   
“Basically, everyone tried to take Salem down; they died, including us, so now you’re humanity’s current hope in taking down Salem.” Qrow interrupted. 

Taiyang glared at Qrow like before. Upon hearing the information, Ruby’s felt like someone pounded through her head with a hammer and rusty nail. She took a knee and tried to digest what they told her. Her father helped her stand back up. 

“Wait, ” the bewildered girl said,” If what Yang said is true; with everyone dead, and I’m seeing dead people then… I should be dead too! Did I just let Salem win? How can I be a hero, when I can’t even save the ones I care about? A hero should be able to save the day, not let everyone they cared about die!” 

Her question left Taiyang speechless as well as stunned. Ruby turned to Qrow who seemed irritated by her question of ignorance. However he remained calm, and it was Qrow who finally answered. 

“Ruby, you’ve been a full fledged huntress for quite a while, you’ve fought countless criminals and Grimm, you’ve saved the lives of well over a hundred people and faunus alike;” Qrow built up,” Even you should know there’s a limit of how many things you’re able to do. So cut yourself some slack and rest.”   
“...,” Taiyang stared at his old comrade, knowing he was right and turned to Ruby with caring eyes,” Qrow’s right about some of those things, but he’s wrong about one thing; you have no limits Ruby.” With a kiss on her forehead he finally said,” Ruby, I just want you to know this; You were my favorite. Your family will always love you no matter what.” 

Taiyang was slowly fading; and Qrow was fading as well. Qrow got close to Ruby and gave her a noogie on the head.

“Look; just do your best and you’ll be fine.” Qrow smirked. 

As the two faded in a similar fashion as Yang did; Ruby felt a mix emotion of sadness that this could be the last meeting with her family, but also a sense of belonging knowing that her family had supported her choices no matter what obstacles she faced. No matter what; the memories and ties between them would never be forgotten. 

The white gates opened once more, and a tall blond walked through looking saddened and defeated.


	6. The angry avenger

“Jaune.” Ruby stared at her old friend and comrade,” I should’ve figured I’d see you sooner or later.”   
“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Jaune sighed,” You know, during our last fight against Salem’s army, I began to wonder; Did we waste our only shot in defeating Grimm? We had so many resources; but it wasn’t enough. When Ironwood’s machines went haywire, things got hectic. When Neptune died, the morale went downhill. I could only raise it after I killed Cinder…I’m a terrible leader, some Arc I turned out to be. ” He spat angrily at the ground.”Why was I so bent on revenge? I could have used all that energy for something more… I’m so selfish.” 

Even though Ruby knew how much agony Jaune was experiencing, she felt powerless to do anything to stop or ease his pain; only watch him suffer. His pain made him fade faster than anyone else. He looked at his fading hands and gave a defeated smiled. 

“Hey Ruby, I just want you to know.” He stared at Ruby,” Don’t let yourself be obsessed with revenge, even after you get it; you’ll just feel empty. Or worse, just like me.” 

“C’mon Jaune, it’s not so bad, you’re a great guy.” Ruby said,” Without you, I wouldn’t have made it this far. I’m sure the afterlife will be great; you get to meet all the other Arcs who’ll be proud of you, other legendary hunters an huntresses, and… “ Ruby felt unsure if she should say more,” you’ll get to see Pyrrha again.” 

“Yeah. You’re right Ruby,” Jaune gave a weak chuckle as his lower half had faded away.” When you die, hopefully not anytime soon, then you can be with all of your family and friends. But live your life first before going to the afterlife. You promise me you’ll keep it?” 

He held up a fist at her, as he was nearly done fading. 

“Yeah, I promise to live my life the way I want to.” Ruby fist bumped him back. She realized she was no longer crying; she eyes ran out of tears a while back. 

“Always remember Ruby, strangers are just friends you haven’t met.” Jaune Arc’s voice echoes as he faded from her silver eyes. 

“Only he would be dorkish enough to make a reference that old.” Ruby giggled to herself. She went to see the names of the sheet of paper. Upon inspecting the next two names circled together; the white gate swung open, nearly breaking upon impact. Two familiar comrades showed themselves.


	7. An interesting duo

“Heya Ruby,” the orange ginger spoke,” Surprised to see lil ol’ me and Ren?”   
“At this point no actually.” Ruby looked at her old comrades,” But it still feels great to see you two again. So is there anything I should know before you two fade away like everyone else has?” 

“Actually there is,” Ren said matter of factly,” Your current state is between limbo and the afterlife. It’s slowly shifting to the afterlife however; since Salem is strangling you as we speak. Right now you’re experiencing an astral meeting with dead people such as your team, family and friends. So once you finish this experience you’ll go back to Remnant where you can continue your battle against Salem.” 

“How much time do I have before I have to face Salem again?” Ruby asked quickly,” Can anyone experience this astral thingy?” 

“Who knows?” Nora answered the first question,” Just enjoy the time you have right now. Who cares about the “what-ifs”?” 

“Some can, some can’t.” Ren stated bluntly,” You’re a special case with the Maiden’s powers, so you get more time than most people would I assume.” 

Ren and Nora began to fade like the rest.   
“See what I mean by time?” Ren pointed.   
“Wha?” Nora fell to her knees,” This is the end! “ 

Nora crawled and hugged Ruby’s legs and cried.   
“I don't want to go yet.” Nora sobbed against Ruby. Ruby could only pat Nora’s head for comfort. Ren placed his hand on Ruby for her attention. 

“You'll make it out alive and defeat Salem.” Ren reassured her. 

Ruby looked at her two friends, she was glad she met them. 

“Thanks you two; Ren, Nora.” Ruby smiled sweetly. 

With that said, they faded. Ruby felt no sadness as they faded away together, but glad she got to meet such great people. The white gates had faded in a quick manner as a woman in a white cloak and a pale complexion. She looked like a replica of Ruby Rose, but older. Ruby had no memories of meeting her, but felt that she knew so much about this white cloaked huntress. 

“... Is that you Mom?!” Ruby’s words came out…


	8. The Mother Rose

“Hello my dear Ruby Rose,” the White cloak woman softly spoke,” It is I, Summer Rose. Your mother.” She gave a sweet and comforting smile at Ruby.  
“Why are you talking like that?” Ruby took a step back,” Dad said you were always relaxed and spoke so friendly to everyone around you.”   
“Well, I uhh, wanted to make a good impression; I had a feeling you have no memories of me.” Summer scratched her head nonchalantly,” So I thought maybe doing this could help you relax.”  
“Thanks for trying mom.” Ruby smiled back,” I’ve always wondered what you were like in person. Everyone has been telling me that I need to defeat Salem, just like you. If you couldn’t defeat Salem, do you think I stand a chance?” 

“Yes, honey.” Summer responded starting to fade,” I failed to beat her because I tried doing it alone, you’ll be able to defeat Salem because everyone has been helping you get stronger along the way.”  
She placed her hand on where Ruby’s heart was.   
“You have a strong heart, and what it takes to defeat Salem.” Summer said,”You’ve always made me proud of having a daughter like you; so go show Salem how much damage a Rose can do.” She raised her bicep and nodded. 

“Yeah! I’ll do that,” Ruby copied her mom,” I’ll show Salem what I’m made up.” 

Summer Rose faded just like the rest. I wonder where they all go after fading like that. Probably to the afterlife I guess.   
“Thanks Mom.” Ruby smiled warm-heartedly.

After moments of Ruby’s smile, everything else had faded into a rapid pace and the dark area surrounding her has changed to a fiery hell and Ruby’s vision went to black. Her body felt pain once more, as Ruby opened her eyes, she saw Salem a few feet away with her hands burnt off. She was screaming in agony.


	9. Ruby’s second wind

“Sa-salem?!” Ruby was surprised to see Salem in pain once more. Salem turned her attention away from her vanishing hands.   
“What did you do?” Salem gave a venomous glare,” One moment I’m strangling you, then your silver eyes flash and all the Grimm here are dead!” 

Salem began to regenerate her lost limbs. Within moments she regenerated her missing limbs. Salem wasn’t in top condition, but could still in good enough shape to move. She made her way to her prey.  
Ruby failed to get up on her own two feet, the excruciating pain continued to flow throughout her body. Her left leg failed to respond. Her aura was working as fast as possible with the help of adrenaline. Her body was struggling to stand back up with her current injuries.

Salem stretched her hand and grabbed Ruby’s throat once more. Instead of strangling, Salem threw Ruby against a concrete wall in the distance, Salem was going to slowly kill Ruby Rose in the most slow and painful possible. As Ruby’s body hit the floor, one of the pieces of the scythe went deeper into her stomach. Ruby cried out in pain. She looked at her surroundings; all around were her dead comrades and family. Despite their bodies being limp and lifeless, their auras still lingered in the area. This would be Ruby’s last stand.  
Ruby readied with her remaining strength and repositioned herself in a kneeling position, preparing to get up once more. The situation was fight-or-flight, and Ruby decided to fight to the last breath. She remembered the pain she felt when her friends told them their last words for her to remember her by. Her silver eyes began to glow once more. However this time, her entire body began to overflow with power, and the aura from her friends and family combined and aided her wounded body.  
From the order she saw everyone, each body part that was touched, was protected by a different colored aura. Her cheek stung and had blood flowing, her good shoulder felt relaxed, her body was warm, and the large scythe piece fell out, her head felt calm, her brain no longer migrated with pain, her fist felt ready to punch, her legs were able to move once more and her hand picked up the scythe. Lastly her heart felt ready to defeat Salem.

These are the auras of my friends and family! They’re here to help me defeat Salem! She remembered what her mom said.   
Salem finally arrived and stared at Ruby carefully, she cackled and the “aura” surrounding her. 

“Bring it Ruby Rose, I killed your Mother, and my loyal Grimm killed all your family and friends; you’ll be the last nuisance to be eliminated. “ Salem grinned malevolently,” Once I take you down, no one will ever be able to stop me!”   
Salem’s eyes were full of insanity, hatred, and evil. Ruby’s eyes were calm, determined, and righteous. 

Salem charged with her hands made of spikes and Ruby charged even faster with a piece of a scythe in hand. With one fell swoop, the Crimson Reaper struck the Queen of Grimm down. The scythe cut in a vertical line from Salem’s torso to her head. Her body was now in two.

“AUGHHHH” Salem gave one last shriek of agony before fading away like any other Grimm would.   
Ruby had a spike piercing close to her heart. The aura of her friends weren’t able to block that one. She saw Salem die before her very eyes and gave a defeated laugh.   
“That was for everyone you took away from me.” She coughed blood and fell back. After a few moments, she groggily stood back up and looked around, the storming grey clouds hovering all around earlier turned to a clear blue sky, reminding her of the the first day she entered Beacon academy.   
Upon closer inspection, Ruby saw the her deceased friends and family left and right, despite that she saw them while she hallucinated, she felt extremely saddened that she was the last one alive regardless.   
As she walked through the academy to collect the bodies, memories poured through her and tears flowed with each moment. Each body had a name and a place in her heart. 

No matter how many times she had to pick up a body and place it into a different area, more memories flowed through and the realization of what was lost repeatedly; the lives of those precious towards her in order to defeat Salem. 

After an hour of collecting and moving bodies, she was down to a familiar yellow haired brawler. 

 

When she reached Yang’s body, her heart felt broken and stabbed. She noticed a piece of paper and photograph folded carefully and tucked inside one of Yang’s many pockets. 

Ruby gulped and undid the creases and saw the entire photo. It was of everyone she knew at the battle; they had taken a group picture saying,”Night before we defeat Salem. :)”  
“I’ll never forget you guys.” She teared up, picking up the photo everyone took.


	10. Ruby’s Reunion

“Six decades have passed after Ruby Rose, a famous huntress from Beacon and Haven academy and her group of Hunters and Huntresses, had defeated Salem.” An old man spoke in front of a rebuilt Beacon academy,” After her victory, she helped rebuild this academy, and kept on fighting with the hopes of eliminating the rest of the Grimm on Remnant. Here’s the legend herself; Ruby Rose.”  
An old lady with lots of energy appeared with gray and crimson shaded hair walked towards the audience with a microphone in hand. All the students, survivors, and anyone who knew of her deeds had applauded.   
“H-hi everyone,” She nervously spoke,” You would think after everything I’ve been through, I’d be able to speak to a crowd heh heh.”  
The audience laughed at her quip.  
“I’m here to tell you all my story, of why I choose to become a huntress…”

After Ruby had told her tales of being a huntress in training to a certified huntress, she spoke of all her friends and family. She remembered those days so well and spent her life the way she saw fit. After her speech her gave one last life lesson.

“No matter what anyone else says, you have the power to change the world. Thank you.” She bowed. The audience cried and applauded. With her speech being finished she took a seat and stared back at the skies.   
“It’s reminds me of the first days at Beacon Academy. I think I’ll take a little nap. After that I'll have some cookies...” 

During her nap she died with a smile on her face. In her death, hundreds upon thousands attended her funeral. Ruby saw the funeral in the afterlife where she finally could join all her friends and family once more. There she saw, everyone from the Battle Against Salem all present happy that she could finally join.  
“Hope I didn't keep you all waiting.” Ruby said smiling to all her old friends, comrades, and family.


End file.
